The Funny Chess
by Tsui Yun
Summary: Willian Moana had long found out that loving someone else other than her twin brother was like giving up all chances of having a quiet life. That was very funny, because the guy she happened to be in love with was a stupid jerk who always finds a way to upset her in every way he could think of. Funny, indeed.
1. Chapter 1

As always, we stick to the procedure :

**I do not own Takers. But I do own the plot and the created characters I made.**

**Reviews-are-appreciated-thank-you !**

* * *

Willian could watch this man play the piano all night if she hadn't a very busy day tomorrow with Wayne. The sight of his fingers playing with the instrument in a rare easiness enchanted her the young sniper couldn't help but stare at him in awe, her big, soft, bright brown eyes shining with excitement and admiration. Slowly, she began to look up at his form.

His arms were filled with muscles, covered in several tattoos Willian would have to understand the signification before she could touch them. His tattoos were going up until they reached his gracious neck. Still looking up, she eyed his features with great attention. The pianist didn't look older than she had feared, maybe her senior of two years or three. He had blond hair slicked back under a black Fedora hat, giving him a rather good-looking style and Willian had to admit he _did_ look very handsome, approving the bunch of witches behind her who were giggling like stupid school-girls.

''Oh my, I didn't know that A.J was going to play tonight !''

''He is so cute when he plays ! Do you think he would take my number if I gave it to him ?''

There could be someone that naive and hopeful, but thinking that this « A.J » would...nah, he mustn't be the man who would take hot witches throwing themselves at him as if they didn't hold any respect to their bodies. Blinking in wonder and her mind swirling with questions, the beautiful Hawaïan sniper evaded the other girls screaming in delight and went straight to the other side of the club (If she wasn't fast enough to elude those soon-to-be-banshees, her ears would pop of too much decibels. No kidding!).

There he was ! And so not alone.

''You know, the last time I saw you with _Haole_ like them, your girlfriend tried to pull a trial on your ass,'' Willian said, her arms crossed over her ample chest.

The reaction was always so good to look at, because most of the gorgeous girls who latched on her brothers were too dumb – which was every day a _damn_ good pleasure to enjoy – to understand the lie behind. Willian Moana had never seen such a humorous, ridiculous scene except on TV, but this one the two blondes were showing was priceless.

''R-really ?'' one of them asked Willian.

Willian just kept smiling, unlike her brother who almost looked like he was going to skin her alive. ''I'm positive about it. Do you want any more details or shall I-''

''NO !'' they both screamed at once.

Apologizing, grabbing pens and writing their names and numbers on post-it, the two women left Wayne Moana – if running away was the ideal word to describe their exit, then Willian gave them some credit because running in high heels at a super-speed wasn't very easy ! Laughing, she sat down besides Wayne, looking at him with a big cheerful smile. She was rewarded with an angry, mean look, shining in bright brown eyes mirroring her own.

Although Wayne and Willian were twins and both twenty-three, more capable to take care of themselves, they always thought that they should keep an eye on each other. If one was in trouble, the other should be there to help – and _yes_, it included sharing bacteries to catch the same sickness so they would get ill together. Being the only girl of a large family wasn't easy, but Willian got used to it when her twin made them do a promise to never leave each other's side, no matter what. If witches like the two blondes dared to separate them, Wayne and Willian would tear them apart (Wayne would have second thoughts about it before giving it up, tough. They were pretty, pretty enough to wake his sex-appeal but like Willian just said, his ex-girlfriend would have tried to put him on trial because _« That sexy bastard dumped me and went to hunt bitches to have some f****** sex ! »_. Funny.)

Nonetheless, Wayne just let it go and sighed. ''Do you think they'll figure out that you actually lied about my 'girlfriend' ?'' he asked, amused. ''I kinda miss them, you know.''

''I'm afraid I'm not offended, Wayne,'' Willian laughed softly. ''The lie was perfect. Please, applause !''

Wayne shook his head, smiling brightly. ''Stop babbling baby sister, you need your brain tomorrow if you want to – _at least_ – get the basis of your next job at Thompson Corporation. Your unique talents as both observer and sniper will be granted if you are in excellent health, so don't even think about flirting with someone.''

Funny twin. ''Well, at least I'm not threathened by blonde idiots,'' Willian replied, taking a sip of her drink. Then, she scowled slightly, her features crossed. ''Do my eyes deceive me ? I think two other Haole are coming in your way.''

''Seriously ?'' her handsome brother exclaimed as he looked up. His smile confirmed his sister's doubts and he pressed a hand on her back to push her up. ''Go away Lilo, these two babes need to be reassured and this can't be done with a funny-super-genius-sniper-twin-sister around. Later !''

Almost shocked by his rudeness and about to snap, Willian tipped the white hat on her head, frowning with slight irritation as the two blondes latched onto her twin, smiling brightly. They would make fine octopuses in the ocean, where they should belong. Rolling her eyes, she turned around.

Only to face the pianist, A.J.

Willian gasped and almost stumbled on her heels, surprised. ''What... ?''

Her reaction seemed to amuse him as she noticed a slight smirk on the corner of his mouth.

''You disappeared before I could finish my song, so I went to look for you,'' he said, his voice smooth and deep. She watched him take her tanned hand in his, very slowly, place his lips upon the skin in a feathered kiss. ''I'm A.J. Pleased to meet such a beautiful lady, may I know your name ?''

That was...

_Too_ smooth. Willian didn't like it.

''Please, pause up the beautiful sentences, this is not seduction,'' she said, frowning. ''Do that to those blondes or I shall have you shot.''

A.J blinked. Twice. Was it shock from being rejected in less than five seconds or a beautiful woman who didn't seem to be enchanted by his charm ? Oh. S***. She wasn't charmed ? Damn. Immune ? _Double damn_ ! It worked on every girl who almost threw herself up at him, naked or dressed – whatever, A.J was fine with every way women choose to be taken – and when he thought that stunning woman with that appealing, gorgeous body would become his one-night-damn-marvelous-thryst, she just _had_ to be immune to him ? No way.

He chuckled, straightenig himself. ''Charming. But will I have the pleasure to offer you another drink ?''

Sniper instincts kicked in : _« Be cautious. You may never know when someone offers you a drugged drink. I don't say that because I experienced it and pratically ended up raped, but because I'm the commander of this sniper elite section and you are my soldiers. Concern is part of a chief's duty and if one of you is injured or in a great danger, I will be very unhappy. »_

Willian parted her pink lips to refuse, but A.J cut her off. ''Good,'' he said with a large smile. He put an arm around her slender waist to pull her against him and proceeded to guide them towards the bar. ''So let's have a drink and maybe you will give me your name. In time.''

She couldn't help but appear stupefied. Literally.

''In _time_ ?'' Willian repeated. ''And what does that mean, pray tell ?''

A.J chuckled once more as he looked down at her. ''I'm pretty sure you already know. Besides, I saw how you looked at me when I was playing. Yes, yes, I couldn't have missed you !'' he chuckled again as he acknowledged her stunned look. ''Don't tell me you didn't find me incredible, I think you liked it.''

Double yes. Willian Moana was a crazy fan of the piano since she did play that instrument and others told her she was a genius at it. This evening, she heard something new and by gods, she _really_ liked it she didn't know if A.J was doing this to have the chance to offer her a drink or to play with her so...

_Ah_. That was it. He found her really attractive and so, he wanted to f*** her. Many men tried this and seriously, no one actually came to regret this : Willian Moana wasn't very selective but she had tastes. And when a man knew how to please her, if he got lucky and was charming, she would open up to him. But going to f*** with her was also hard (there was a high chance that her twin brother, who was a very skilled surgeon, would throw « flying » scalpels at whoever tried to get into his treasured sister's pants. Or panties. Whatever!) and if Wayne was to hear of it, some heads will fall. _Hard_.

Regardless, she will... _oh_ !

Her eyes caught something – something very quick but not that quick to her. Her vision was acute and sharp that it was no secret that she would become the commander of her sniper elite section frowning, she saw the bartender slightly blink at another man walking near him and, almost quick enough to fool everyone if they weren't so engrossed in their activities, he passed him a large roll of bills which disappeared inside a pocket. Willian watched with mute irritation as the man walked off, smiling charmingly at women, took a sip of his drink and started to walk away as if he just didn't steal from the club.

She looked back at A.J, who was now staring at her intently as if he could read her mind, and stepped closer to him with a smile. ''Alright, I will let offer me a drink but the owner must know something. Like, _right_ now.''

A.J frowned slightly, but smirked nonetheless. ''Right now ? Don't you think it can wait ?''

The man was close to them – thus, close to the entrance. Willian bit her lip as she glanced at him. ''Yes, right now. I think he will be very thankful and please,'' she said as she took off her white hat to hand it over to A.J. ''Will you hold this for five seconds ?''

''What ? And _why_ ?''

Willian moved so fluidly that she almost was invisible her fingers hit a pressure point on the shoulder of the thief. In a very brief moment he looked surprised, so surprised that he stopped in his walk, staring at a beautiful Hawaïan woman (That was very funny because he won't even have the time to invite her for another drink. Damn, she was too hot!). Then, he fell on the ground, knocked up. A.J, who hadn't stopped staring at his conquest of the night, whistled as silence was made around them. Surely, his interest grew bigger as he looked at the man on the floor, then back at Willian.

''Five seconds, really,'' he chuckled, amused.

All stares were on them, but he certainly didn't give a damn about it.

''By the way, why did you do this ?''

* * *

_« … »_

Jake Attica was dumbfounded. ''The bartender was stealing from...'' he closed his eyes and rubbed a hand on his face, groaning. ''And we never noticed anything...I'm so ashamed !''

''Is it the first time ?'' Willian asked, eyes following the cops as they took both the bartender and his mate away. ''I wish not to make you feel bad because it went unnoticed, but you don't really have to feel more ashamed than you are. They have been arrested and that's it.''

Yeah, that was it. Funny. Those guys were busy focusing on « enjoying-the-damn-feeling-to-be-on-top-of-the-worl d-than-noticing-robbers » and that was their great mistake. Whatever, she took care of it ! Besides, the two blondes with her twin brother were doing a fine job 'protecting' him if glares could drill and kill, the other women in the club would be dead already. Seriously, they seemed to pay more attention to Wayne and they kinda had the 'banshee-look' when they wanted to appear scary. At least Wayne was guarded and Willian was grateful for that.

Willian turned from her brother and looked back at the men sitting. Jake frowned at her smile. ''What ? Don't look so cocky, I'm already ashamed because of not noticing that !''

It was her turn to feel offended. ''What ? Please, don't be rude,'' she laughed heartily as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. ''The VIP throne is on a side where you _couldn't_ have seen the bartender pass his man the money, so you can't take the blame.''

''And here I thought you were interested in that man instead of being charmed by me,'' A.J half-whined, frowning. In fact, he sounded really impressed. ''Alright, problem solved. Can I offer you that drink now ?''

Obviously, A.J was eager to finish the drama and funny enough, Willian could almost read his mind : _« Fine, she saved your ass. Now I want her all alone without your brother __looking at her as if he wanted to lunge at her and bang her in front of you. Man, she's mine ! »_. Man, she truly had a job tomorrow and if she really wanted her brain to work efficiently enough to understand the basis – hell, if being the sniper and protector of some business man was a hard task to fulfill, then God was Bob Marley.

Funny.

The choice was hard. But she could use a drink right now.

A tall black-skinned man smiled. ''Well, looks like the lovely here just saved your club. Why don't we just drop the subject and drink ? By the way, my name is Gordon. Pleased to meet you.''

''I'm in !'' an attractive blond guy with blue eyes chimed in, smiling. He winked playfully at Willian. ''John Rahway, charmed.''

A.J almost groaned, his teeth gritted. ''Yeah, sure. And you should back off !''

''Jesse, beautiful !'' a young adult – maybe three years her junior – embraced her, smiling brightly. ''Jake's apparently annoying little brother. So what's your name ?''

Willian released some air to blow some black curls away from her face (if not, trying to survive a bone-crushing hug from Jesse Attica.) and shared a look with A.J. From what she saw, he was as frustrated as she was. So she decided to take charge and very quickly she took A.J's hand, put the oh-so-well-known-Moana-Cheshire-cat-smile on her face while looking at everyone.

''_Sorry-I-have-a-job-tomorrow-and-my-brain-needs-to- function-properly-so-let-me-bring-you-A.J-back-in- one-piece-thank-you_!'' Willian blurted out before running off, A.J trailing quickly behind her.

They had left before anyone could have gotten once inch of every word she just babbled at super-speed (Which was incredible. They had to give her some credit, adding to the fact that she had neutralized two thieves.). Jake and John looked mildly stunned, eyes wide, while Gordon and Jesse could do nothing but marvel at the speed she said those words.

''Was that faster than Speedy Gonzales ?'' Jesse asked, blinking. ''And I didn't catch her name, was it said in her words ?''

* * *

_«...»_

''What's your name again ? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't hear it in the sentence you just rambled at Speedy Gonzales's speed. And judging from the fluidity of your moves, you're not just some hot, gorgeous Hawaïan woman who knocked up a thief with magic fingers !''

A.J, satisfied that his beautiful conquest took care of getting his friends off their backs, led her to the roof so they would be alone – and by 'alone' he meant 'completely alone'. Without Jesse or John trying to charm _his_ lady.

Granted, he could totally roam her without fearing to be interrupted. She had wonderful assets which he would love to play with and so, with that, A.J felt utterly _blessed_. That blue blouse concealing her breasts was mildly annoying the hell out of him, those jeans were fitting her long, delicious legs and...

And he would lose it.

She looked baffled. ''And just how do _you_ know I'm Hawaïan ?''

''You just said it.''

Touché. Willian frowned as A.J's smile grew wider. He stepped closer to her, until their bodies were brushing. She didn't falter – in fact, she seemed to scowl a little more and A.J felt like teasing. Seriously, she was just too funny ! He hadn't wanted to laugh so badly with anyone else than his friends. The women he slept with never tried to talk, to make him laugh. It always was « No conversation. More sex-appeal and f*** me, baby ! ». Kinda kinky, but extra annoying when all A.J tried to do was having some conversation. At least, to know the women he f***** with. Was it _that_ annoying ?

Feeling the need to physically tease her, A.J rested his forehead on Willian's. He almost laughed at the completely disbelieved expression on her face, but managed to just smile widely. He had her against the wall, blocked and all for him. His muscled torso against her ample chest, one long leg wrapped up around his tight (When the heck did this happen ? Damn, the guy was too fast for her to follow or was she just tired?). In that position, they looked like they actually _were_ lovers.

''What are we going to do now ?'' A.J asked in a low voice.

She scwoled even more, making him bit his lip in envy. ''Are you going to release me ?'' she said.

''I'm afraid not.''

''Then we have a problem. You see, a lot of women would love to break my neck if they happen to see me in your delicious company. Do you realize that, A.J ?''

''Yes,'' he chuckled against her lips, making her flinch. ''And do you truly think I care about what they think ? I choose who I want to spend my night with. My decisions, my choice of woman. This is simple as that. Now, will you tell me your name ?''

''You're an idiot,'' Willian growled at him. ''Is this seduction again or are you trying to confuse me into telling you my name so you could track me down ? Well it isn't working, _Haole_. Try again.''

He threw his head back and finally, he burst out laughing. But even if he was lost in a moment, he didn't loosen his hold on Willian who tried to get free of him. It took A.J a moment before he could recover, his face red from laughing and his baby blue eyes shining with mirth.

Willian would never admit it, but she actually found him beautiful right now. Yes, right now. She had ceased squirming in his embrace and was looking at him with wide, brown eyes. Surely, this pianist must have a way with the ladies – and he truly must be quite appreciated judging from the death glares she had felt through her skull while they were somewhat 'getting acquainted' at the bar.

But damn, A.J _was_ handsome.

So, could she just give for this night ? _Just_ for this night ?

The answer was her name. ''Moana. Willian Moana,'' she chuckled, eyes closed.

''Pleased,'' was his reply upon her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A.J hadn't expected to wake up _really angry_.

While Willian Moana had been a delicious, entertaining woman to cross paths with, some other women had decided that she shouldn't be heading home with him and A.J should have a woman who would satisfy his hunger. Naughty girls were trying to take Willian's place since she had his attention all night – yes, he had paid her more attention than to other ladies, because he had chosen the gorgeous Hawaïan woman as his newest prey. A lion had to eat after all, but this little lioness actually didn't let him get her on the roof.

No, she had punched him in the face before he could grope her breast.

Most of the girls he had dated or slept with used to slap him in the face when A.J broke up with them if he got annoyed, but _Willian_ ? She actually _punched_ him in the face ! She didn't _slap_, she _punched_. How damn sexy was _that_ (A.J would tease her to no end, this was beginning to become more interesting when she moaned. Exactly when she moaned as his fingers started to massage her toned belly – _God_, she was breath-taking ! Her blouse open, he had marveled at the sinful sight of her breasts. Just...sinful!) ? There weren't many girls who had the nerve to punch him – slap him was already kinda scary and they were all afraid that A.J would stop taking them to his house. An angered A.J was not to be fussed over. Absolutely not.

Regardless, he had to look at the bright side. They _kissed_. She let him kiss her, softly first, then with a little more harshness. That was when things had gone downhill the feeling of her sweetness mixed with some rage had woken up his male urges and right now, he felt like bolting out of his bed, putting his boxers and pants on (Without forgetting the shirt, A.J. Kinda important if he wanted to impress the stunning Hawaïan lady.), cracking the U.S Government's data base to find his lady and her address if he desired to have a little more of her attention. Twisted, but beneficial.

Groaning, A.J grudgingly took a shower and got dressed for the day, ready to look for the tasty, delicious Willian Moana and her damn sexy legs and boobs. On his way to John's, he checked his phone to see if he had any message from his friends.

_123 messages._

There must be some kind of f****** mistake. ''What the hell...,'' A.J muttered, puzzled. Just who on Earth _c__ould_ be damn idiot and incredibly thrilled to send him hundreds of messages ? A bitch ? _Hundreds_ of bitches ?

How right he was.

_From Natasha Denise at 2:40 AM :_

_« Hey baby...Gosh, It's been a long time since we encountered each other and I kinda missed you. Everything we shared together seemed so far away now (even if it was just one-night stands, I miss it too.) In fact, I miss you in one entity._

_Please, just call me back. »_

Natasha Denise, beautiful tall, red-headed woman. Back at the time, A.J had found her wonderful with her hands since she played the saxophone.

But she was a crying bitch. Crying bitch number one. He erased her number, shaking his head in silent disbelief. One message down.

_From Silvia Philips at 2:44 AM :_

_« Hi A.J ! =D_

_...Call me back, babe. »_

An eyebrow rose in wonder. Silvia Philips ? Who the hell was that woman again ?

Ah, whatever. (Stupid) Crying bitch number two.

_From Unknown at 3:05 AM :_

_« Babe, please come fuck me. You know I can swallow your semen as much as the Bermuda Triangle can swallow boats. »_

A.J was actually amazed he didn't put anyone in ''accidental danger'' upon reading the third message. The Bermuda Triangle, really ? _Seriously_ ? He needed to change his number, those messages were starting to give him the creeps and strangely, he didn't have the mind to read the other hundreds he received this evening, fearing for his very sanity. A.J would have to find the lovely Willian to forget the sexual hexes his former ''lovers'' sent him through the whole night (He didn't even hear his phone, having turned it off so he could sleep. Smart guy!). That was going way haywire and that needed to be stopped.

First, A.J stopped at John's house. Parking his car and stepping out of it, he processed to imagine Willian's naked body. Slender waist. Long legs. D-sized cup boobs. Oh, _God_. Her boobs were just so dreamy, massageable. Yummy.

_Yumm_y...hell ! He forgot to eat this morning !

A.J banged at John's door. ''Open up ! John !''

No answer. Was his friend still asleep or...ah, _whatever_ !

''I don't care if the cops come at your house and scream '_Freeze_ !' at me, because I would tell them that I heard a woman screaming for help. Let's see, what should I imagine for a story to tell the cops if you don't open the door ?'' A.J smirked evilly at his 'threat'.

''That you are angry and inebriated ? Seriously A.J, you need to chill !''

A.J spun around. John was coming toward him, wearing nothing but boxers to preserve his manhood. The mocking smirk on John's face was enough to irk the younger man a little more, who only scowled at him.

John merely laughed and looked at his friend. ''Why are you yelling around like you've been sentenced to six months of break from sex ? It's like, ten in the morning !''

Ten in the morning ? Only _ten_ ? Checking his smartphone again, A.J summoned all his sanity and courage not to notice the alerts bugging and urging him to read his messages from his 'sexually frustrated' past lovers. Right, 10:38 in the morning.

It wasn't like A.J was an early bird, he _idolized_ sleeping. And also Morpheus. Waking up already on edge and angry didn't suit him, everybody could tell – from women he slept with to his last conquest before meeting Willian. For starters, A.J was a calm and simple-minded person who enjoyed his actual life, women with strong personality character and money. He was very popular among ladies and had quite the reputation, which was half-good, half-bad he could be a charming guy and also a bastard when A.J wanted to be. Switch : ON/OFF.

But let's face it : A.J was a frustrated sexfreak !

Rolling his eyes, he allowed himself to be sorry. ''I need to find Willian,'' he said as he entered the house.

''The woman who punched you in the face ? So you haven't gotten her yet ?'' John asked, following behind.

A womanly scent could be smelled inside. A.J guessed that his friend didn't come back alone and _guess what_ ? He was right : a blonde woman appeared in the doorway leading to one of the bathrooms of this house, wearing a towel to hide her curves and all wet (notice that the woman was indeed well-endowed, but the look on her face made A.J recoil and refrain his male urges. Jealousy and anger!). At normal times A.J would have smirked charmingly, winked at her and made her giggle – at _normal_ times, right ! But the second he looked at her, he recognized one of the bitches responsible for his actual state.

''You !'' he called, pointing at the blonde woman. ''Put some clothes on, I'm not in the mood to deal with your sexual hexes,'' and that said, he turned to John. ''You have no idea how frustrated and freaked out I am right now and if I want to be at least straight for the rest of the day, let me use your computer.''

John had a baffled look on his face. ''Didn't you ask her address ?''

''No,'' was the flat answer as A.J made his way towards the living-room, ignoring the middle finger the blonde lady sent him. _Classy_ !

The older man was even more hesitant. ''Were you high last night ?''

''John ! Where is your computer, _dammit_ !''

* * *

_« … »_

Her bright brown eyes sending the hawk-eye-which-never-failed-to-notice-something-wr ong look over the hundreds of guests below her, Willian heard her stomach growl angrily. She hadn't been able to munch, had forgotten how to swallow tea without cursing out loud, let her brother drive her off to Thompson Inc although she could just have taken her motorcycle and nearly lost her mind at seeing the two blondes of last night, sleeping soundly in Wayne's bed (naked in their full glory. How _classy_!). This had been an interesting – yet awful – way to start a day for a sniper and awkwardly, she felt like brooding all day.

Because she was both _angry_ and _hungry_ !

Slowly, she scanned the crowd. Again. Downwards near the podium stood Gabriel Thompson, heir to the Thompson Company. His blond hair were aristocratically slicked on the back of his head, which gave him the petulant style of the casual rich man. The suit he was wearing was, of course, created by one of the greatest fashion designers of the world (but the colour wasn't adjusted to his green eyes. Too bad, no one could be handsome every day!), which made Willian wonder if all businessmen ever wear something simple most of the time, like a shirt or shorts. That would put a change to expensive suits, ties and all the crappy smiles and speeches they would give. And surely, that would give Thompson Jr an actual good look – at least, maybe he will get Willian's favors without fearing the bitter rejection he had earlier this day at eight in the morning.

She shook her shoulders and blinked slowly, trying to ease this odd feeling she had since fifteen minutes now for some unknown reasons Willian felt like something 'bad' will occur and really fast – so fast that she wouldn't even have the chance to block it (half-true but somehow, it didn't involve Gabriel Thompson nor one of the hundreds guests of the reception. Curiously enough, it had a embarrassing link with a certain pianist with blond hair, slicked back with a black Fedora hat and many tattoos on his arms.) Figures ! Why would A.J bother her mind while she was on duty, pointing a SIG 550 Sniper at the party below ? This wasn't right. Not right at all !

She had to focus on her task : protect the heir from being killed by certain rivals of his company. Thompson Enterprise was specialized in modernizing and creating near-futurists styles of buildings, a very expensive project that cost more than fifty millions dollars (all hail the bourgeois, please!). Since it had been approved, enemies started to appear whenever a contract was about to be made the last one was seven months ago and it had ended with Gabriel Thompson having been shot. It took him only a few weeks to recover, thus stupefying the doctors and his coworkers. This event had scared the s*** out of Gabriel's father, who had taken drastic decisions regarding his son's safety employing more bodyguards didn't seem to faze the fan-girls with their glares, it only made them more hysterical. Then, the idea of employing military guys seemed rather fair and secure – well, _snipers_ comforted Mrs Thompson, who had miraculously escaped multiple heart attacks from hearing her son's state after the horror. They had called Willian because they had heard of her genius skills and her outstanding precision when it came to hit targets at a great distance, she fitted – since she was in the Navy like her older brother Warren, who was the one to request her.

She could kill when it was necessary. _Only when_ it was necessary.

Her hiding spot was well-chosen concealed from the loud crowd and shielded from curious looks, she could hit anyone without getting noticed. Thanks to her cousins Wally and Wendy who taught her how to seek for places to hide – twisted places, she just _had_ to add – Willian would not be easy to find if there were-

''_Hey, hot stuff ! __How is it doing on your side_ ?''

-buffoons. That's right, there were other snipers on this task and for some stupid and unknown reasons, she had been assigned to be the right hand of an atomic idiot. Gritting her teeth and gathering some calm, she sighed.

''Nothing yet, everything is clear sir,'' she said at the voice in her earpiece. ''Except for the bunch of girls latching on the target like octopuses and kissing him, everyone seems...normal.''

Some chuckles could be heard. Idiotic boss !

''_Keep watching, the conference isn't over yet_,'' he told her.

''Yes, sir.''

The communication went dead and her eyes were instantly back on 'hawk-mode'. As if on cue Gabriel Thompson headed toward the podium, having left his fan-girls behind to pronounce his expected speech. Just as he talked over about his project, Willian's hawk eyes noticed two intruders.

_Finally, some fun._

* * *

_«...»_

After ten minutes passed on bitching with John's blonde conquest, A.J was enjoying the quiet silence in which the house has just fallen into – minus the loud slam of the front door, which didn't count according to A.J. Plus, he had just found what he wanted.

Willian Moana was born in Honolulu, Hawaii (lucky girl!), the 4th of July in 1986. She came from a very wealthy family – and also very extended since her mother is the eldest of a fraternity of eight twin sisters – in which she was the youngest John couldn't help but gawk at the incredible resemblance between Willian, her mother and some of her female cousins from other countries – like France, Scotland or even Australia. They were all billionnaires, which didn't surprise A.J who seemed to drool over some Willian's pictures – or was it Wendy or Williana ? All the females in the big Moana family looked like they were freaking twins, even the mothers could be muddled as their older sisters. Hell, even the brothers and male cousins were all the same !

And what in tarnation was that crazed obsession of giving names starting by the letter 'W' ?

But what interested both A.J and John was Willian's her background. Besides being a multi billionnaire on her own, she was part of the Navy as an elite sniper. And what pleased 'Ivy League' even more was that she was nicknamed as the 'Black Hawk', according to her records in all her missions in foreign countries she hadn't missed one single target and only killed when she was ordered to. He appreciated that, because never in his freaking dreams he would have imagined Willian as a cruel assassin (she was way too gorgeous and funny to be an assassin.). She was very successful at school and college, just like her twin brother Wayne and their older brothers.

''Huge freaking family of geniuses, I see,'' John had sarcastically remarked. But he had expressed his astonishment when A.J read Willian's sniper skills, smiling cockily and was about to pronounce his vows to « court-the-Black-Hawk-without-A.J-noticing » silently to himself when he felt the cold and uneasy feeling that someone was drilling dark holes in his skull by the strenght of his eyes. John was smart not to cross A.J's eyes or to voice his sinful vows (good boy!).

''So she is in the Navy as the commander of the snipers elite faction, has five brothers who looked like her male clones just like their cousins from other countries, is a multi-billionnaire and doesn't seem very interested in being f***** by you,''John recalled, with a quick smile. ''Does that make a good summary about it ?''

''Oh, shut it !'' A.J replied, laughing.

''But what are you going to do ?'' his friend sobered up, all looking seriously. ''OK, she isn't a cop but _man_, she's in the Navy ! She's a freaking excellent sniper with instincts who can snap your neck in a blink of an eye if she wanted it – not that she actually had a mind to kill you last night, but she's dangerous : a high-trained military woman with the sight of a hawk and probably the long lost descendant of Bruce Lee. It says here – John pointed his finger on the screen of the computer – her mother is Chinese and a martial arts master. I wouldn't be surprised if she taught her children how to fight.''

A.J had prepared his answer. ''As you said, she isn't a cop so, the fact that we are bank robbers doesn't matter to her and won't _ever_ matter. She is sharp but if I can make her put some trust and faith in me, I can earn her trust as well. Let's not freak out, OK ? None of her brothers or cousins is a cop, so we can leave them apart...but the eldest doesn't seem very friendly.''

They both directed their eyes onto another name, the eldest's Warren Moana. As they read his biography and records, they summoned all their courage not to shudder from what they could absord during those research.

''Nope,'' A.J sing-sang, amused. ''Not an angel on duty, but a loving, over-protective older brother. If I get the unfortunate chance to meet him, remind me to take Gordon with me. He might intimidate him if he knew I'd screwed his little sister.''

* * *

_«...»_

She stared coldly at the two intruders being taken away by the security bodyguards, along with Gabriel Thompson Sr, her SIG 550 Sniper on her shoulder. Her boss ordered her not to kill them on the spot, just hurt them so they wouldn't have the slightest chance to provoke any harm.

But then, she might just have killed them otherwise.

Willian hadn't given them the time to pull out their guns, she had targeted the first one and shot him into his wrist, making the bones crack and cutting some nerves. The first shot had alerted and terrified everyone in the place, bringing madness all around the hall the bodyguards had reacted instantly and proceeded to take Gabriel Thompson away from the crowd, shielding him from being hit. As the people were running everywhere to escape the battlefield, all Willian could see from her two targets were little glimpses of their forms, one trying to reach his gun despite the blood loss he was having from his injured wrist, the other one whom Willian shot in the two legs crawling miserably towards the front gates of Thompson Incorporation, even if it meant getting stomped.

There weren't only two sent by Kravinoff, the actual enemy of the Thompson when this Russian businessman wanted the job to be done, he didn't joke about it. Russians tended to come back later with more persistance, hungry for blood. There were at least three other Russian lackeys hidden in the bloody place and Willian knew this via the tracking device she was given at the beginning of her job. When they saw their two acolytes neutralized, they attempted to run away as quickly as possible, Willian and two of her coworkers on their tail. Even if the 'main' threat had been taken care of, the mission wasn't a complete success there were still three Russian trying to get away !

Since the bullets were too lethal and could kill if they were shot in a precise zone of the human body, Willian had decided to stick with shurikens (being half-Chinese from her mother's side _rocks_!). Ignoring the disbelieved and almost shocked stares from her teammates, she had thrown her lethal weapons into their ribs, making them fall in blood-curling screams and clutching their sides, where blood could be seen trickling down and dirtying their shirts. One shuriken for each Russian, without killing them. Just hurt them enough so they could arrest them (one hundred points for Willian Moana!).

The pursuit had led Willian and her teammates to the parking of Thompson Incorporation, where she had had enough of this and settled this with a few « ninja moves » of her own.

''Hey, beautiful !'' one of her teammates, Jason Bee, called. ''Come with us, Mr Thompson would like to congratulate us for keeping our promise !''

She didn't turn around. She didn't even seem to acknowledge his words. Her brown eyes just stared ahead towards the sky and she was silent. Willian was thinking.

_Being a Navy officer. Being an elite sniper. Being a super genius. Being...something._

That didn't mean she could kill whenever she wanted.

_''Dad, what is the purpose of life ?'' a five-year-old Willian asked her father, her big brown eyes sparkling with curiosity._

_''Life is...the gift given by God,'' he answered. ''Heaven gives life to everyone in the world and life gives birth to people, gives them hopes and despair, love and hate. Its purpose remains subjective according to me, but if you ask me little child, life should be treasured and matter to everyone.''_

Those Russians didn't care if no one was going to miss Gabriel Thompson.

_...treasured. Not wasted and eaten..._

They were just trying to do their job. 'Assassination' and 'treasured life' were words which would never match, they were just too different.

_...A Navy officer is a patriot who protects his country with his life, vowing to protect the lives of his comrades. He is good._

''Bee ?'' Willian called. ''Do me a favor ?''

Her voice was a murmur, but Jason heard it clearly.

''...yeah ?'' he responded, a bit hesitantly.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

''Life is precious and not to be wasted. Treasure it with heart, honesty and honor.''

With that, she walked off.

_She was good._

* * *

_« … »_

A.J had waited until Friday evening to come at Willian's apartment and ask her out. In fact, he had wanted to come over way earlier – like two hours after having checked her background – and screw her twin brother, he would have f***** her within the four following hours after a dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants of Los Angeles. As he stared at the door, he didn't actually think of a plan. Was it « Take her to dinner. Chat with her. Charm her. Try to bring her to his house. And f*** her. Hard. Very hard. » ? Probably.

_He had no plan. He came here empty minded._

Regardless, he rang the doorbell and waited. And he didn't even have to wait for too long as approximatively ten seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tall, tanned-skinned man. He was wearing nothing but a bath towel around his waist. His torso was very well built, which must attract ladies – whores occasionally – like bees with honey and his bright brown eyes held an interrogative look mixed with slight surprise. As if facing one of Willian's clones was going to release the tension inside his body.

''You...with this black hat...'' his eyes seemed to light as recognition hit him and almost immediately, his left eye twitched. ''The pianist from the club.''

_So the brother recognized the wolf._ ''I'm quite popular in this club and to put it simply and clear,'' A.J smiled pleasantly at the other male. ''I like getting attention from women worth it.''

Wayne Moana raised an unimpressed brow. ''_Worth it_ ?''he repeated slowly, before frowning. ''You must be surprisingly daft if you feel so godly to think you could take my sister to a date but first, I'd like some answers. Did you do research to know our address ? If so, then you should know who we are...am I right ?''

Interesting. Blunt. He was as blunt as his twin sister and A.J felt like laughing at his face, but that would have been _very_ rude the serious look on Wayne's face was saying to tell the truth – otherwise he would pull out scalpels out of thin air and throw them at A.J (it wasn't told in the biography, but 'Ivy League' had thought it was a hobby when he was furious.).

A.J sighed, reajusting his hair under his hat. ''You got me. Yes, I know who you are. I know that she can snap my neck if I try anything stupid. Oh, let's talk about you too ! '' An amused grin appeared. It was as if Christmas came up early at this right moment. ''You're a very skilled surgeon, aren't you ? So is it true that you happen to throw flying scalpels at-''

''WILLIAN !'' Wayne shouted over his shoulder. He looked very irritated. ''Do you remember the pianist from the club ? He's here, so leave your dark chocolate and come face him. I can't beat him in a damn bath towel !'' and with that, he stormed off.

There was a small female giggle and, not too long after, she appeared in the dooframe. Willian looked at A.J strangely first, certainly stunned to see _him_ here. At her apartment. And he couldn't help but feel a little proud to surprise her.

''_You_ ? Here ?'' she said slowly, as if she still couldn't believe it. ''Oh, _no_. You came here for sex ? Hell, _no_.'' Willian crossed her arms under her ample chest, which bounced lightly at the move and he _stared_. ''This isn't going to happen, A.J.''

''You hungry ?'' he asked with a teasing smirk.

The somewhat 'angry' look turned and became confused.

''_What..._ ?''

* * *

_« … »_

Willian _knew_ she should have skinned her brother with shurikens while she still had the chance to. She was going to get back at him for throwing her to this wolf.

Now here they were, sitting at a table for two in a fancy Italian restaurant. A.J looked perfectly content and showed it clearly with his bright smirks and teasing eyes, which only brought the sniper prodigy to scowl a little more. Her fingers were twitching for her shurikens and her wakizashi in her white coat – which had been _carefully_ taken away from her grasp, out of reach – but as a Marine officer, she shouldn't do something she could regret later. Hell, she even should accept the dinner with a civilian although she was not on duty right now.

How she would have _loved_ being _everywhere_ but _here_ !

''So, how do you like the wine ?'' A.J asked her, still smirking victoriously.

She had to be careful with her words. Although Willian wanted to be left the hell alone for tonight, she had to say that the man had good tastes. _Refined and really smoking hot. _

''It's okay, I think,'' the sniper said with detached words, trying to calm the violent urge to strangle him. ''Is this where you use to go with every woman in the city when you want to get into her panties ?''

He just smirked. ''Wow, you and Wayne really do resemble each other. Blunt, sarcastic _and_ funny.''

''It's a family thing,'' Willian answered truthfully. Seeing his confused look, she attempted to explain. ''My paternal grandfather was pretty messed up and as a « Moana man », the way he raised his children has been transmitted to them. My father, who is ten thousands times worse than Warren, Will, Willie, William, Wayne and I, would have already decked you in the worst ways the human being could imagine – although he's getting old.'' At this, amusement sparkled in her brown eyes. ''I can't believe that man still can knock like a kangaroo despite his age.''

A.J laughed a little, making Willian looking up at him. His eyes were shining with mirth.

''Looks like a pretty messed up family you've got !'' he replied after a while. ''But let's talk about something else. You seem wary about me, Willian.''

She raised an eyebrow, staring at him in confusion.

''I fail to grasp what you're implying, my sincere apologies. What do you mean ?''

''Is it because of your military instincts ? _Yes_, I know who you are,'' A.J said as the confused expression on Willian's face became a stunned one and he felt satisfaction. ''It isn't every day I get to date a commander of the snipers elite faction of the Navy and as a honest American civilian, this makes me think that our date is turning much more interesting.'' Leaning forward on his elbows, the handsome young man stared at his beautiful 'date' with baby blue eyes. ''You're not going to kill me, are you ? I'm just...trying to get to know you.''

_This...this is why I can't stand men like him. _Silence fell between them and Willian had yet to respond to A.J. In fact, she was torn : should she try to trust him or should she just walk away, crushing the magnificent occasion to sleep with him ? She was a Navy officer, one of those well-respected soldiers who would die to protect their country in order to maintain peace and balance.

But she was also a desperate woman failing to notice how men looked at her.

_I won't be on duty for another six months._

This was disturbing her. And judging by the look she gave A.J, he knew he had her cornered. No, she won't try to kill him. No, she won't deny the fact that she-

Damn. It finally hit her. And _God_, it hit her pretty hard.

Since she hadn't shown any interest in other male than A.J, it was pretty obvious that Willian was considering something with this hatted-man. It has been awhile since her last relationship with Malo and, painfully enough, she had been on edge these last days her task at Thompson Incorporation could have turned to a bloody mass murder if Willian hadn't remembered her motto which consisted in « killing if only necessary », the very-simple-minded-yet-hard-to-follow motto provided by her mentor, she had almost slipped past humanity and lost herself. It had been really hard for her those last months. That is, until she met A.J.

So yes, she sort of liked him. Now. Realizing she had been really mean and almost bitchy toward him, something painfully bothering crept up thorough her chest, tightened around her heart. Regret. Remorse. Those feelings hadn't bugged her for a damn long while and right at this moment, it kinda stung.

It _stung_. Because she had finally understood that A.J had no ill intentions toward her and he knew that she could break his neck if he did something very stupid to her.

A long sigh escaped her lips. ''I think...no, I am,'' she said softly. Willian looked into his eyes, putting as much sincerity as she could. ''Yes, I'm sorry for punching you. I...look, I had had a hard moment months ago and I was pretty smashed because of it so, my irritation was talking and taking the lead for all that time until I met you at the club. Now that I realize that I've been...oh, even geniuses can suck at times !'' she chuckled weakly, briefly looking away before readjusting her chocolate gaze on him. ''Alright, I was a bitch for punching you in the face, but I really wasn't in the mood for having sex with a stranger I just met in the evening. You could say that it had impacts both in my working life and my personal life. Pretty disturbing, isn't it ? Well it's because of you, handsome black-hatted man, that I can't even think about having a one-night stand with other men and you know what ?''

He had listened to her closely, stared at her from the beginning. He didn't say one word during her speech but it brought him new feelings.

Satisfaction. Peacefulness. Curiosity. And if he was right about those bright, chocolate brown eyes that seemed clouded by a well-known emotion he had felt the last night, Willian Moana was thinking the same thing just like A.J.

His smirk turned feral. ''Let's forget about dinner and let's get the hell out of here,'' he murmured hotly.

Hot. His voice was hoarse, hot. Heat began to creep within her body and she couldn't help but lick her pink, full lips. He groaned lowly and stood up, grabbing her hand over the table.

''Now !'' he almost growled.

Willian knew she was going to have a _very_ long, pleasant night. And this time, she won't hold back.


End file.
